Dragonborn
by Courier57
Summary: Nine dragonborn have come together by fate in humanities greatest time of need to repel against the dragon invaders. Submit to me your dragonborn for a chance of him/her getting a spot in the story. And please review.


"I cant believe it!" The guards voice was wavering as I stood before the dragon I just slayed. "You are…

…Dragonborn

_Skyrim was at a weak point after the war between the Stormcloak rebellion and the Imperials. This was when the dragons chose to start the war. The dragons have been destroying cities and villages. All Nords stand together now. But as large as the numbers are many die before they manage to kill a single dragon. Sometimes over a hundred. _

_But now its know everywhere. I new warrior has entered the battlefield. With the body of a mortal, and the soul of a dragon, he is undefeatable. He needs no help from anyone to slay a dragon. He shouts them out of the sky and hacks at them with his sword, Dragonbane. All nords watch him in awe. The dragons know that alone, they cannot defeat him, but together, he will fall. _

_He stands at the top of the highest mountain in Skyrim fighting the large dragon attack. Five came to fight and four fly around him like vultures, occasionally spraying fire or frost at him while Alduin, king of the dragons snaps at the lone hero._

I block the frost that Alduin blew at me and using my own voice when he finished, shout fire at him. Alduin's head ignites into flame but quickly goes out. I swing my sword at him and slice his face. Alduin snaps at me but I knock his head back with my ebony shield. He swings his tail around and knocks me back against a rocky wall that my ebony armor barely stopped. I fell on my back and Dragonbane fell off to my right. Alduin laughed.

"Now, Dovahkiin, you will die." He breaths more frost at me but I hold up my shield just in the knick of time. I struggle to my feet and when he finishes, I speak.

I shout dragon rend at him. Alduin flew back, nearly falling off the mountain from the force of the shout. "No Alduin. It is you who shall die."

Another dragon lands right behind me but surprisingly takes an arrow in the eye. It roars and rears its head up into the sky. I look around and see a figure appear practically from the snowstorm around me itself.

"Need some help, Dragonborn?" Another surprise. The figure is a female. She looks up into the sky and shouts a dragon right out of the air. The surprises really don't stop. With renewed energy, I pick up my sword just as the other three dragons land. While she fires arrows at them I slash at their faces and shout into their own mouths. Two of the three dragons are dead before Alduin rises. The third injured. I look right at Alduin as I plunged Dragonbane into the wounded creatures eye.

"Die Dovahkiin." The last dragon shouts but not frost. My sword and shield are blown from my grasp. I'm not entirely surprised at that. I raise my hands and do what I always do in these situations. I raise my hands and summon dual Bound Swords. The purple flame that emanates from the transparent blade usually scares all of my opponents, but not Alduin. He seems more amused.

"I admire your heart, Dovahkiin. Its almost a shame I have to tear it out." I don't have anything to say back, I charge the dragon. I avoid his frost breath and plunge my left blade into his side and swing onto his back. With my right sword I repeatedly stab it into Alduin's back. A dark purple blood flows from the wounds. Alduin roars and throws me off his back.

"You have not won yet, mortal. The rest of your kind will perish with you at their side." The dragon flew away, leaving me in the snow. The snowstorm stopped and the female ran over to my side.

"Are you alright?" I nod as I get to my feet.

"So, you're a Dragonborn too?" I ask her.

"Yes, but I thought I was the only one, until I saw all of the fire at the top of this mountain. I ran up here as fast as possible to help."

"Thanks for that, but we need to go help the others out down on the ground."

"Your right, lead the way."

_The two Dragonborn started making their way down the mountain to the raging war below. But on the ground awaits another surprise, that only leads to more. This is only the first chapter of the untold war. What will happen next?_

**Okay. This is my second story be the first one had a early ending. For this story I will need NINE Dragonborn. Submit your own and the best seven will be entered into the story to wage war with the dragons.**

**-Name**

**-Favorite Shout**

**-Weapons of choice**

**-Spells(two)**

**-Armor**

**-Death**


End file.
